Días de perdición
by AkiraSuzuki1
Summary: Makarov ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas. La nueva generación de Fairy Tail debe llegar y él tiene que estar vivo para verlo, y con el ritmo con el que van las cosas duda mucho que eso sea posible. Ahora, con él objeto de amor que tiene en sus manos, todas las parejas en Fairy Tail están en la mira. Ninguno podrá salvarse. Celos, amor, ira, peleas, no podrán evitarse.
1. Chapter 1

** Días de perdición.**

**Capítulo 1**

Había hecho todo como se lo asignó el maestro. Estaba segura de que nadie la había seguido, se había parado en varias tiendas para que nadie la viera como una sospechosa. El maestro había tenido la razón al darle a ella tal trabajo como ese, porque cualquiera que la observara nunca vería en ella algo extraño. Además, él sabía perfectamente que ella nunca lo defraudaría, si él le dijese que fuera a buscar un paquete personal sin ser vista, ella lo haría y nunca curiosearía con respecto al contenido. Era una de las mejores magas a las cual se podría confiar.

Cuando ella entró al gremio en la tarde, Makarov no pudo más que adoptar una gran sonrisa en su cara. El no dudaba que lo hubiera conseguido, desde el momento que la eligió a ella para ese encargo supo que lo tenía resuelto. Ella podía con todo lo que requería el trabajo. Los magos se arremolinaron alrededor de ella para saber cómo le había ido en su supuesta misión, solo ella y Makarov sabían que era un trabajo personal, no uno de la tabla de misiones. Pero, solo Makarov sabía que traía el paquete dentro. Y estaba desesperado para poder verlo. Cuando se hizo claro que los chicos no se alejarían, la maga con el paquete se disculpó con todos y prometió contarles luego su aventura. Sentía la mirada ansiosa del maestro sentado en la barra.

Así que se acercó.

―Maestro, he hecho todo lo que me ha pedido―dijo la maga, casi en un murmullo, palmeando el bolso colgado que tenía en el hombro.

―Te lo agradezco mucho, Mirajane―él dijo, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa. Mirajane le entregó el bolso.

―Fue un placer, maestro―sonrió Mirajane― El viejo mago ha dicho que use lo que viene dentro con mucho cuidado.

―Sé cómo hacerlo―dijo sonriendo, y se abajó de la barra para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Cuando él tuvo que elegir a la persona correcta para buscar el paquete, Makarov tenía en mente a otras personas. Él pensó que Erza Scarlet podría hacerlo, pero estaba el pequeño problema de que el temperamento de Erza era muy fuerte y asustaría al viejo mago, además que no sabía si Erza miraría o no. No lo mal interpreten, el confiaba en Erza, pero ella tenía algo que lo hacía dudar. Por otro lado, estaba Gray, el tampoco dudaría en obedecer al maestro, pero tenía en cuenta que había la posibilidad de que Juvia lo siguiera, o que el Dragneel lo acompañara junto a toda la manada. En cuanto a Natsu Dragneel, él fue la primera persona que el maestro tachó de su lista. Tenía la fuerza, sí, pero no la mente y había una pequeña posibilidad que terminara quemando el paquete. También tenía a Gajeel, aunque él fuera su espía, sabía de cierta forma que este no se arrepentiría de echar una ojeada y utilizar el paquete. Y Laxus, quien competía contra Mirajane y Erza, pero Laxus era muy inteligente y sabría de cierta forma que el Maestro tramaba algo.

Y hablando de Laxus Dreyar, este no se estaba perdiendo de nada. Ser un dragón Slayers de segunda generación le permitía escuchar este tipo de conversaciones y cada vez le resultaba me interesante. Pensaba que Mirajane era estúpida por caer en los juegos del maestro, en la sonrisa boba que tenía en la cara se le podía ver que estaba metido en algo. Y como él era él, solo esperaría a que el maestro hiciera su jugada.

Pero Gajeel también era un Dragón Slayer, y en comparación a Natsu, él no se encontraba formando un alboroto. Así que escuchó la pequeña conversación del Maestro y Mirajane y le entró mucha curiosidad saber de lo que se estaban refiriendo, se sintió ofendido al pensar que el Maestro había mandado a Mirajane en vez de el a un trabajo de espionaje, estuvo a punto de irle a reclamar pero se contuvo. Y se lo contó a Lily. Pero no se conformó como Laxus Dreyar a esperar, sino que tenía que hacer en lo que él era bueno.

Mientras el Maestro Makarov admiraba el objeto de arriba para abajo en la biblioteca, no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Su viejo amigo, mejor conocido como «El mago viejo» le había mandado un correo en estos días para avisarle que tenía la solución para que sus niños empezaran a madurar y en pensar en el futuro del gremio. Pero ese objeto en sus manos era una reliquia, nadie podía saber que todavía existía, y si era robado habría muchos problemas. Su amigo se tomó la molestia de escribir el mismo las instrucciones en un papel, pero Makarov ya sabía cada una de estas.

Gajeel ya llevaba cinco minutos observando al maestro y su reliquia desde un estante de libros, mirando extrañamente al Maestro mientras hacia sus caras de malicia. Makarov podría decir que Gajeel era muy bueno escondiéndose ya que había sentido su presencia dos minutos antes. Y alguien como Gajeel, que no había prendido lo mal educado que era espiar, necesitaba una lección. Sería su conejillo de India, claro.

Makarov ni siquiera volteo la cabeza.

― ¿Quieres saber qué es? ¿Por qué no te acercas, Gajeel?―preguntó el maestro.

Gajeel no tuvo más opción que salir de su escondite y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente al maestro que mantenía a la cosa en el medio. El la analizó completamente. De su lado, el objeto tenía una palanca y un pequeño tobogán que se conectaba desde dentro. Del lado del maestro, se encontraba un teclado y arriba una pequeña pantalla para saber que se escribía.

― ¿Para qué son las letras?―preguntó Gajeel viendo lo que parecía un teclado conectada a la cosa.

―Pones el nombre de la persona que más odias y segundos después te encuentras en un duelo con el―murmuró el maestro fingiendo estar excitado. Tenía que mentirle para que cayera en su juego, o sino Gajeel no lo intentaría.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo retar a Salamander?―sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo.

―Exacto―el maestro le siguió el juego― Puedes crear cualquier tipo de lugar para que se realice. Puedes ponerlo en desventaja creando un lugar lleno de metales.

―Suena esplendido.

― ¿Quieres intentarlo?―no hacía falta preguntar pero pregunto de igual manera.

―Sí.

―Cuando diga que le des vuelta a la palanca tú le das vuelta―le instruyó el maestro.

Y en seguida, se apresuró a escribir el nombre.

El maestro sonriendo, dijo: ― Dale vueltas. Concéntrate en lo que quieres.

Gajeel no dudo ni un segundo y le dio vuelta a la palanca hasta que esta se trancó y algo salió desde adentro cayendo sobre el tobogán y a sus pies. Era una tabla de madera fina y en el centro traía un botón negro al cual él estaba dispuesto a apretar, él miró a Makarov como pidiendo su aprobación, y el maestro con todo lo que tenía contuvo nuevamente sus ganas de reírse. Hasta que Gajeel apretó el botón y por un momento nada sucedió. Los dos se miraron, Makarov aturdido y Gajeel perplejo.

―Debería haber hecho algo….―le dijo Makarov siendo interrumpido por Gajeel

Él empezaba a desaparecer como algo invisible, y luego se unos segundos, no hubo nada del Dragón Slayer de Hierro.

Makarov no pudo hacer más que saltar de la alegría.

Se encontraban delante de cinco integrantes de un gremio oscuro, estaban en desventaja porque ellos eran solo tres y uno de ellos ni siquiera peleaba. Jet y Droy tomaron la delantera, mientras que Levy permanecía atrás analizando todo. Habían estado regresando de un trabajo mundano, algo sobre unos libros que Levy tenía que revisar, Jet y Droy quisieron tomar un camino diferente para ir a comprar helados en una gran heladería de la que habían escuchado hablar. Estaban tranquilos comiendo sus helados en una mesa dentro del local hasta que aparecieron estos cinco chicos. Jet y Droy no se dieron cuenta porque charlaban ansiosamente sobre algo sin importancia, pero Levy sí, los tatuajes de los chicos los delataron. No quería comenzar una pelea ahora alarmando a Jet y a Droy, pero tampoco quería dejar a esos magos oscuros salirse con la suya. Permaneció como una roca en su silla mirando a todos menos a los chicos, y de nada sirvió porque de igual manera el líder de la pandilla la vio. Pero no hizo nada. Se fue junto a sus amigos mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba hacia abajo, a Levy se le congeló la respiración.

Más tarde, cuando se alejaban de la heladería estos chicos salieron de un callejón oscuro, el líder mantenía en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Así que, ¿Haditas?―él se burló.

Jet y Droy se pusieron en posición para defender a Levy.

― Ni siquiera te atrevas a meterte con Fairy Tail―murmuró Jet.

El mago alzó una ceja.― ¿Ah, sí? Chicos, porque no le muestran a estos como se utiliza la magia. ―se dirigió a sus compañeros.

Entonces, todos atacaron, Jet y Droy tenían cada uno dos chicos como oponentes mientras que el líder solo se quedaba de brazos cruzados viéndolos pelear. Era magia por aquí, un golpe por allá. Levy confiaba en la fuerza de Jet y Droy pero ahora dudaba que fuera suficiente, apenas podrían defenderse a ellos mismos.

Hasta que apareció Gajeel Redfoox.

Fue como un holograma, un momento ella miraba al líder y en el otro Gajeel aparecía delante de sus ojos. ¿Pero cómo? Iba a preguntar, pero Gajeel solo se volteó, la miró confundido y preguntó:

― ¿Dónde está Salamader?

Levy lo miró de igual manera

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí?―preguntó.

―Oh, no me digas que tú enana eres mi oponente―dijo Gajeel rascándose la cabeza― ¿Debería dejarte ganar?

― ¿Disculpa?―preguntó Levy confundida y ofendida― Si no lo has notado estas en medio de una pelea, ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Gajeel miró hacia atrás, a Jet y a Droy peleando y al líder mirándolo con la ceja levantada. Levy ya empezaba a sospechar que era un gilipollas, de hecho. Y antes de lo esperado, Gajeel levantó el brazo hacia el líder y segundos después este era golpeado por el brazo de metal del Dragon Slayer. Lo mismo hizo con los otros, y en una de esas casi noqueaba a Droy en la cabeza quien lo miró asesinamente.

Gajeel se pasó una mano por la frente y se volvió a voltear hacia Levy.

―Eso fue fácil―dijo, mientras recibía las miradas de muerte de Jet y Droy― Ahora, ¿vas a pelear conmigo?

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

― ¿Por qué pelearía contigo?―preguntó Levy después de un momento de perplejidad.

Gajeel empezaba a parecer igual de confundido que ella.

― Ya que Salamander no está…me temo que tú serás mi oponente.―dijo.

― ¿De qué rayos hablas, Gajeel?―volvió a preguntar Levy confundida.

―Bueno…Makarov tenía un objeto extraño, el cual podrías retar a tus enemigos en un lugar creado por ti mismo. ―explicó―Yo reté a Salamander, pero veo que no está por ninguna parte.

―Oh, ¿y existe tal cosa como esa?

Gajeel miró a los lados―Al parecer, pero no funciona.

― ¿Te ha engañado el maestro?―Levy trataba de ocultar sus ganas de reírse de la cara perpleja de Gajeel.

― Se equivocó, enana, una cosa muy diferente―remarcó él y ella río nuevamente.

― Solo tú caerías en bromas como esas, Gajeel―le dijo Levy

―Sí, sí, como sea, regresaré al gremio―se puso en marcha, pasándole por un lado. Tendría que agarrar el tren.― Y defiende a Jet y a Droy la próxima vez, apuesto que tu harías más daño que esos dos.

―Estúpido…― masculló Jet apretando los puños.

―Y sabes que es verdad―agregó Gajeel riendo.

Cuando iba a una casa de distancia, su caminar se estaba volviendo pesado, algo lo jalaba hacia atrás. No podía caminar y delante de él se encontró con una pared invisible. Levy estaba sintiendo lo mismo, sentía un viento fuerte que en algún momento se la llevaría. Los tres miraron extrañados como Gajeel se detuvo y palpó… ¿Una pared invisible? Luego le estrelló un golpe con hierro y antes de lo previsto Gajeel fue jalado hacia atrás y Levy hacia delante, quedando uno al lado de otro.

Gajeel y Levy se miraron confundidos.

Makarov estaba planeando como convencer a los demás a que probaran la máquina, estaban las personas como Natsu Dragneel que no dudarían, y luego estaban los magos como Erza Scarlet que le haría miles de preguntas antes de aceptar. Estos últimos eran los más difíciles, así que quiso empezar con ellos. Su problema era como, pero ese cómo no sería ningún inconveniente para el plan.

Empezó a anotar nombres, eran los estúpidos que podía ganar fácilmente en la derecha del papel y los otros al otro lado. Había parejas que estaba dudoso con quien debería emparejar, ¿Y qué si no funcionaba? ¿Qué sucedería? El trataba de ser muy cuidadoso con esto, por eso hacía un cuadro de pro y contras.

Parejas como Eveergren y Elfman eran fáciles, porque en los dos se notaba el amor. En ellos no dudó. Con Juvia y Gray analizó un segundo, esperaba que Gray no fuera tan estúpido para lastimar a Juvia. Paró un momento pensando en cómo le iría a Gajeel ¿Ya lo habrían descubierto? Esperaba que Levy se encontrará lejos, no quería que se aparecieran por aquí hablando sobre el objeto mágico y lo que Makarov había hecho con eso. Arruinaría el plan.

En un momento inesperado oyó el chasquido de la puerta abrirse, trató de poner todas sus notas boca abajo pero fue muy tarde. Uff, al menos no tenía el objeto mágico en toda la vista. Observó a su nieto entrar por la puerta, cada vez se sentía un poco más asustado. Era Laxus después de todo, no hacía falta explicarlo.

― ¿Cómo has entrado?―preguntó con la voz más inocente que pudo lograr. Él se recordaba poniendo el seguro a la puerta y se aseguró unas cuantas veces más para estar seguro.

Laxus cerró la puerta detrás de él con seguro y sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo mostrándoselas a su abuelo.

― ¿Deseas algo?―preguntó Makarov mirando a la llave como si la odiara.

Laxus sonrió maliciosamente.

―Vengo a ver el juguete con el que ahora juegas―dice y cruza las manos sobre el pecho. Levantó una ceja esperando alguna expresión de Makarov.

Makarov trató de no verse conmocionado.

― ¿De qué hablas?―preguntó confundido.

Laxus rodó los ojos, él no era estúpido.

― El paquete que te entregó Mirajane―insistió.

― El paquete…―no encontraba una perfecta mentira para Laxus Dreyar, así que tuvo que hacer como si no recordara el paquete― Ese paquete es un regalo que Yahima-san me ha entregado. Es una lámpara, muy preciosa.

Makarov hizo como si se volviera a sus papeles, sin mirar a Laxus.

― ¿Entonces no me contarás lo que pasó con Gajeel?―preguntó Laxus, no se veía como que estaba dispuesto a irse.

Un miedo dentro de Makarov exploto. ¿Cómo sabía de Gajeel? ¿Había llegado ya? ¿Llamó? Apenas habían pasado una hora desde que lo envió con Levy, no podría arruinar su plan tan rápidamente.

No levantó la vista de sus papeles.

― ¿Qué ocurrió con Gajeel?―fingió como si no le importara, era muy bueno haciéndolo.

Laxus permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, Makarov suspiró y levantó la vista para enfrentarlo.

― ¿Y?

― Gajeel te persiguió a la biblioteca y nunca regresó.―Makarov iba a interrumpirlo diciendo que no vio a Gajeel haciéndolo, pero su nieto se le adelantó― Y no digas que no lo viste porque Pather Lily esta de testigo que él sí fue detrás de ti. Además, no está en ninguna parte, Pather Lily piensa que tú lo enviaste a un trabajo de espionaje pero todas sus cosas siguen igual en su casa.

Makarov se quedó mirándolo, desafiándolo a que siguiera. Por último, Laxus sonrió y agarró los papeles y los levantó. Empezó a leerlos.

― Elfman y Evergreen. Juvia y Gray. Gajeel y Levy. Mirajane y Freed. Natsu y… ¿Luisana?―miró al maestro con el ceño arriba― ¿No debería ser Lucy?

El maestro rendido, le contó su duda.

― ¿Cuándo has visto a Lucy tener un sentimiento romántico hacía Natsu?― Laxus, quien no sabía nada de sentimientos románticos volvió a la hoja. Sus ojos se abrieron.

― ¿Erza y Jellal?―Laxus bufó― ¿Cana y…yo?―esta vez sí rio fuertemente como si fuera la locura más grande del mundo, y lo era.― ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Makarov?

―Siempre te la pasas bebiendo con Cana―se encoje de hombros.

―Sí, tú mismo lo estás diciendo, solo bebo con ella, nada más―le corrigió, devolviendo los papeles a el escritorio.

Makarov lo maldijo mentalmente, ¿Por qué no pudo tener un nieto estúpido?

― ¿Ahora, me dirás que planeas emparentando a todos?―Laxus empezó poniéndose cómodo, agarró la silla y se sentó descansando su tobillo en la pierna izquierda, sus brazos todavía cruzados. ― Y será mejor que empieces explicando lo del juguetito, estoy curioso.

Su abuelo se inclinó en el escritorio, poniendo sus codos para equilibrarse. Miró a Laxus seriamente. Él también sabía jugar, tampoco era estúpido.

― ¿Por qué tendría que decirte?―le preguntó. Laxus no pudo hacer más que darle una sonrisa de medio lado, satisfecho con la pregunta.

― Porque entonces le avisaría a todos y tengo a Gajeel como prueba.― a veces provocaba darle un golpe en la cara a su nieto, el chico era imposible.

― Es por el bien del gremio, Laxus―replicó Makarov.

― Y yo te puedo ayudar Makarov, solo cuéntame lo que tienes en mente―propuso.

Su abuelo suspiró y se relajó en su silla.

― El objeto pertenecía a una maga que tenía magia para emparejar a las personas, era llamada la maga del amor o simplemente cupido. Ella repartía amor a las parejas que se encontraba en el camino, enamorándolas completamente, dándoles la valentía para ser sinceros, uniéndolos por toda la eternidad. Pero claro, ella nunca pensó que su magia podría ser mala, personas que se suicidaban por amor, otras que morían por depresión, algunas se sentían atrapadas en la relación en la que ella los metió. Antes de enterarse, ella había creado los objetos porque muy pronto moriría y quería dejar algo para que el amor siguiera evolucionando. Lamentablemente los objetos que dejó también eran tóxicos, tres de ellos los tienen el consejo, y este más otro son los que dicen que están perdidos.

Laxus lo miró como si tuviera daño mental

― ¿Estás diciendo que quieres intoxicar de amor a estos chicos? ―trató de no parecer afectado, él no se preocupaba mucho por sus compañeros. Un segundo después pensó en otra cosa importante― No me digas que es un objeto prohibido, porque entonces, creo que estas mal de la cabeza.

―Cálmate, Laxus, el objeto no es toxico como tú piensas. Y sí, pero dudo mucho que se acuerden de los dos restantes.

Laxus se pasó la mano por cabello rubio.

―Explícame cómo funcionan.

― El objeto crea un lazo entre las dos personas, no pueden estar muy lejos el uno al otro porque habrá una fuerza que los volverá a unir. Fue especialmente hecho para esas personas que no se llevan bien, su objetivo es que mientras más tiempo pasen juntos aprendan más del uno al otro y compartan.

― ¿Y cómo se revierte el lazo?―preguntó el rubio.

Makarov dudó un momento.

― La única manera que sé es que cuando se complete su misión solo desaparecerá.―dice.

Laxus lo mira con determinación.

― ¿Y qué si te equivocas?

― ¿De qué forma me equivocaría?―preguntó Makarov confundido.

― Agarremos el ejemplo de Gray, ¿Qué pasaría si Gray no siente nada por Juvia y en vez lo tiene por Lucy? Cuando conectas a Juvia y a Gray, ¿Qué pasaran con los sentimientos de Gray? Dices que el lazo no se terminará hasta que complete su misión, ¿Y qué pasa si no ocurre lo que debe hacer? ¿Y si Gray no llega a nada con Juvia? ―él tiene un punto.

El silencio en la oficina se queda un buen rato. Siempre había sabido que Laxus era un completo cerebrito, pero tenía que ponérselo cada vez más difícil.

―Espero no equivocarme―contesta, sin respuestas.

Laxus lo pensó un breve momento, mirando a Makarov fijamente.

― Voy a mantenerme alejado de esto―dice finalmente, se levanta de la silla― Ahora no necesito una carga a mi lado, y menos una borracha.

― ¿Ahora no piensas ayudarme?―Makarov se levantó también, algo enojado por haber caído en los juegos de Laxus.

― Me conoces, viejo, no participo en estas cosas―empieza a caminar hacía la puerta.― Deberías saberlo.

Se iría lejos, elegiría una misión clase S para mantenerse alejado lo más posible para no verse involucrado en este caos. Y lo más probable era que se marcharía solo, no quería a ninguno de su equipo acompañándolo, que él no quisiera que lo emparentaran no significaba que no dejaría que Eveergren y Freed tomaran el mismo camino.

Antes de que alcance a girar la manilla, Makarov volvió a hablar.

― Quiero un bisnieto, Laxus―se detuvo, oyéndolo― Sabes que no me queda mucha vida por recorrer, soy muy viejo. Él mejor regalo que me podrías dar será eso, no deseo que te quedes solo, quiero que tengas una vida feliz.

Laxus ni siquiera lo miró.

―Pronto tendrás muchos―respondió desinteresado, lo que más dolió.

Seguidamente se adelantó a abrir la puerta, y se encontró con alguien a unos centímetros de él. Miró hacía abajo.

―Oh, no. No tú también.―farfulló Laxus mirando a la primera, que lucía muy inocentemente delante de él, sus manos permanecían a sus espaldas unidas.

― Pensé que sería de mala educación atravesar la puerta mientras tenían una conversación importante.―comentó, pestañeando unas cuantas veces.

Laxus sólo pasó por un lado. Esos dos unidos eran un verdadero problema, empezaba a sentir lastima por los demás.

― ¡Y Laxus!―gritó la primera a sus espaldas, siguió caminando― ¡Pienso que serías un padre muy sexy!

La primera _no _acababa de decir eso. Todo el gremio se le quedó mirando muy extrañamente. Natsu y Gray quienes se encontraban peleando hace un rato se detuvieron a mirar a Laxus, primero observándose entre ellos dos y después al mago de rayo. Erza Scarlet tampoco se podía quedar fuera de la fiesta, levantó la vista de su pastel con ojos de gatos. Laxus solo chasqueó la legua enojado y se fue dirigiendo a la biblioteca, sin antes de que alguien se le tirara encima.

― ¡¿Seré tío?!―gritó como una niña Freed, abalanzándose sobre Laxus.― ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!―Se lo quitó de encima, ignorándolo, los magos empezaban a mirarlos raro. Freed empezó a seguirlo dando saltitos de alegría― ¿Una mini-Laxus? ¿O un mini-Laxus?― El mago de las runas se quitó una lagrima imaginaria― Nunca había imaginado tal día, amigo. Debes estar feliz, tendrás un hijo, un compañero…¡Luego nos dejaras por él!―chilló―¿No es cierto?

―Perdón―dijo Lisanna deteniendo a Freed de su festejo y a Laxus, quien le envió una mirada asesina. Ella miró al rubio ― ¿Quién es la desafortunada?―le preguntó, su sonrisa burlona.

― ¡Lisanna!―la regañó Mirajane desde el otro lado del gremio.― Mavis dijo que piensa que _sería _un buen padre, no que s_erá_ un buen padre.

Al principio, nadie pareció entenderla. Pero un minuto después todos dijeron «Ah» al unísono.

Lucy levantó la mano, pidiendo la palabra.

― Mavis no dijo «Un buen padre» ―señaló.

― Mirajane no le diría «Sexy» a Laxus―opinó Cana, tomándose unos tragos en la barra.

Mirajane, al parecer, se sonrojó.

Natsu levanta la mano después, con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Entonces Laxus no será padre?―pregunta, confundido. Gray lo mira, burlón.

El gremio entero dice «No» y algunos se tapan la cara con la mano. El rubio sigue su camino hacia la biblioteca, tratando de ignorarlos a todos. Freed se queda llorando por aquel bebé al que amó y que nunca existió.

En la biblioteca, Laxus se queda mirando todos los estantes de libros que habían. Tardaría un mes en encontrar lo que busca, y no tenía tantos días, tendría que marcharse mucho antes. Además, Levy no se encontraba, estaba de misión, y el lazo que compartía con Gaajel la retrasaría. No debió haber terminado la conversación con su abuelo, todavía tenía muchas dudas y no sabía cómo responderlas, él solo le había contado de dónde provenía el objeto y que lograba, no como se utilizaba o como era. Y como él era Laxus Dreyar quería saber más sobre el tema, había algo que se estaba perdiendo.

Empezó de una vez por la primera fila de libros, leyendo los títulos y luego pasando a otro, todavía no había ninguno que se acercara a lo que el buscaba.

─ ¿Laxus?─preguntó una voz femenina, levantó la vista hacía la niña.─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Era tan raro verlo buscando un libro? Él leía libros. Pero para Wendy, ver al todopoderoso Laxus Dreyar en la biblioteca era algo inimaginable.

─Busco algo─ le contestó, volviendo a su trabajo.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarte?─volvió a preguntar Wendy.

Él dudaba mucho que fuera a servirle de ayuda.

─Busca algo sobre objetos mágicos ─le pidió y Wendy asintió.

─Así que, ─dijo Mavis─ ¿Cómo harás para emparentarlos a todos sin que se creen sospechas?

─ Estaba pensando en la noche, cuando todos estén en sus respectivas casas─ explicó Makarov─ Y entonces ¡Puff!

─ ¿Y cómo conseguirás que toquen la maquina?─volvió a preguntar la primera, cruzándose de brazos.

─Por eso necesito tu ayuda, primera, ayúdame con la estrategia─ pidió.

─ Será algo difícil─ Mavis se tocó la barbilla─ Pero no imposible.

Los dos sonrieron, pensando en el futuro.

Era la noche y Laxus no había encontrado nada, su compañera de búsqueda estaba teniendo sueño y se fue disculpándose. Ahora solo quedaba él, y Mirajane muy pronto tendría que cerrar el gremio. Se fue con las manos vacías, sin ni siquiera el nombre del objeto, ni una pista. No tenía nada, así que se fue a su departamento, pensando y analizando.

Gaajel desapareció luego de usar el objeto mágico, su abuelo había dicho que el objeto crearía un lazo el cual no los dejaría estar alejados, así que el Reedfox se encontraba con Levy. Su conclusión era que se tele-transportaba a una persona hacía otra, era la manera. Pero ¿qué hacía la cosa para tele-transportarlo?

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a su abuelo cuando su bombillo se prendió.

Levy no había tenido ningún contacto con el objeto, y de igual manera se logró hacer el lazo.

Eso, solo significaba peligro, Sres.

Salió corriendo nuevamente, Makarov haría lo que fuera para tener ese bisnieto, y él no estaría a salvo mientras Cana Alberona fuera por ahí emborrachándose. Laxus sabía perfectamente que su abuelo no se tardaría en volver a utilizar el objeto, y menos cuando la alborotada de Mavis se encontraba a su lado. Pero tenía problemas pensando a donde ir, no sabía si el objeto podría ser utilizado sin estar presente un individuo de la pareja o se podría manejar solo con que el manipulador diga que se haga y se hará.

Tuvo que correr en busca de Makarov, no perdería su tiempo con la alcohólica.


	2. Chapter 2

PD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Sólo quiero aclarar algo, no soy fans de NatusxLisanna, pero habrá LisannaxNatsuxLucy para poner un poco de drama. Tampoco tengo fecha de actualización, porque a veces no tengo imaginación para escribir o puedo estar ocupada. Quizás trate de hacer un capitulo por semana, no lo sé, pero tienen que animarme a escribir.

Les agradezco a las personas por leer esta historia, y espero que les siga gustando. (Y quizás alguien por ahí me deba una historia dedicada a mí, o un dibujo… xD) (Ah y otra el comentario constructivo e.e)

Si tienen preguntas o quieren charlar no duden en mandarme un mensaje. ;D

* * *

**Días de perdición.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Erza Scarlet se cambió a una cómoda pijama y se dirigió a la cama, bostezando. Mañana tenía que hacer una misión por lo que tendría que descansar muy bien, algunas veces no sabía con quien se podría encontrar, y Fairy Tail era famoso por encontrarse siempre con el peligro. Esta vez iría sola como en los viejos tiempos, Natsu y Lucy irían mañana a una misión solos, y Erza Scarlet sabía lo mucho que la Rubia necesitaba el dinero, además que ella también necesitaba el dinero. Las misiones en equipo eran divertidas, pero solo ganabas una parte muy pequeña de la recompensa.

Pensó en pedirle a Wendy que la acompañara, la niña había estado mirando a Natsu y a Lucy cuando esta le preguntó si podía acompañarla a una misión, así que prácticamente se hallaba dolida de que no la hubieran invitado. A la edad de Wendy, Erza hacía todo tipo de misiones, desde las más peligrosas a otras mucho más peligrosas, la niña tenía que aprender a valerse por sí misma. También pensó en Juvia, quien solo hacía misiones junto a Gaajel, quizá era tiempo de que se conocieran mejor y le preguntara sobre sus sentimientos sobre cierto mago de hielo.

Sí, ella anhelaba compañía. A veces se sentía sola, ella sabía que tenía compañeros que la amaban y la respetaban, y que siempre estarían allí para ella, pero le faltaba algo, en ocasiones como estas ella lo sentía.

Pero ella era fuerte y lo dejaba pasar.

Mavis miraba a Erza tratar de dormir junto a la puerta, ella no la había notado porque solo era un fantasma y su cuerpo no podía hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Atravesó la puerta de regreso y tocó la puerta, cargando con el peso del objeto.

La primera tendría que ser Erza Scarlet por una razón, si se enteraba de lo que podía hacer el objeto, Makarov y Mavis perdía su única oportunidad. La mayoría de las chicas vivía en Fairy Girls, y si fueran empezado por los Strauss, Elfman hubiera terminado en la cama de Evergreen y esta terminaría gritando ¿Y adivinen qué? Erza Scarlet saldría a la acción.

Antes que Mavis tocara la puerta nuevamente, ya Erza estaba abriendo la misma. Esta se quedó mirando a la primera con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?─preguntó la Scarlet.

─Oh, bueno, me fue muy fácil entrar aquí ya que soy un fantasma ─respondió.

─Eso debería ser lógico, yo me preguntaba qué es lo que querías. ─Erza ya empezaba a sospechar, era algo con él humor de Mavis y con la forma en que se movía, aunque ella siempre actuaba así, había algo más extraño.

─Tengo que mostrarte algo─ Mavis sonrió, levantando el objeto oculto recargado en su brazo. ─ ¿Puedo entrar?

Erza miró sospechosamente el objeto, y abrió la puerta para darle espacio a la primera. Todo el camino hacia adentro estuvo observándola, ella estaba demasiado contenta, moviendo sus brazos hacía adelante y hacía atrás y hubo momentos donde pareció haberla visto saltado.

Se sentó en su cama sin el permiso de nadie y quitó la funda del objeto, Erza siguió sus pasos y se sentó frente a ella algo curiosa. Le mostró el objeto, la peli-roja lo analizó de arriba hacia abajo buscando alguna identificación, pero no parecía nada que conociese. Tuvo que mirar a Mavis por respuestas.

─ ¿Qué es?─preguntó.

Se inclinó un poco hacía la Scarlet.

─ Es un objeto que he encontrado, ─susurró─ necesito a alguien que me ayude a probarlo, pensé que la mejor opción serias tú, Erza, que no te daría miedo.

Erza lo tocó.

─ ¿No crees que sea mejor investigarlo antes de usarlo? No sabemos si este objeto está maligno.

Makarov le había dicho a Mavis que Erza no aceptaría muy fácilmente, ella primero pensaba las cosas y luego actuaba, pero Mavis tenía la paciencia suficiente para cargar con Erza.

─ Si fuera maligno, lo hubiera sentido─ le dijo Mavis, aunque en cierta parte el objeto era realmente maligno, pero nada de que asustarse─ Y créeme Erza, he estado investigando sobre el objeto y no he encontrado absolutamente nada.

─ ¿Sabes cómo funciona?─pregunta nuevamente, nada de esto le está dando buena espina.

─Creo que sí ─responde Mavis─ Pero me he dado de cuenta que se necesitan dos personas.

─ ¿El maestro sabe de esto?─ahora frunce el ceño.

─ Sí, él mismo ha dicho que tú serias la indicada. ─sonríe.─ Yo también pensé lo mismo.

Erza la mira a los ojos seriamente.

─ ¿Y si algo pasa?

Mavis se encoje de hombros, lo que pasará no será tan malo en comparación con la imaginación de Erza.

─Me haré con la culpa─ _Makarov se hará con la culpa, _quiso decir.

Scarlet se quedó mirando la máquina, pensando.

Mavis suspiró fuertemente.

─ Confía en mí, Erza. Sabes que nunca te metería en problemas─ pidió Mavis, esta vez siendo sería. La sonrisilla desapareció y la determinación tomó su lugar.

─Está bien ─aceptó Erza, sin ni siquiera dudarlo─ Vamos a hacerlo.

La Primera le demostró una de sus más grandes sonrisas.

─ Cuando yo te avise, giras la manilla─ explicó Mavis escribiendo algo rápidamente en el teclado.

─ ¿Qué escribes ahí?─ Erza se inclinó, tratando de leer.

Mavis pulsó la última letra.

─ ¡Gira la palanca!─ ordenó, antes que Erza pudiera leer algo de lo que estaba escrito

Erza giró cinco veces la manilla antes de que un botón rojo saliera pegado a una tablilla, no supo que hacer luego.

─ Tienes que apretarlo─ dijo lentamente Mavis.

─Tengo un mal presentimiento─ murmuró Erza, mirando el botón.

─ Es ahora o nunca, Erza─ volvió a repetir la primera lentamente, Erza se extrañó por como lo estaba diciendo, pero no se detuvo.

Pulsó el botón.

Y segundos después, sintió algo en su cuerpo. Luego, vio negro. Y ya no estaba.

Mavis, feliz, empezó a saltar en la cama.

Makarov le pidió a Lisanna salir un momento dándole la excusa de que tenía que hablar con ella, ninguno de sus hermanos habían sospechado cuando él apareció en su puerta a la hora de ir a dormir. Ahora Lisanna estaba sospechando seriamente de él, los minutos se hacían eternos y Mavis no aparecía por ninguna parte. Lo que más deseaba es que Erza Scarlet no haya sido un problema, o sino todo se perdería.

Luego de Erza Scarlet vendría Juvia, pero Juvia no sería ningún problema porque todos conocían como era Juvia respecto a su amor con Gray. Juvia sería una gran aliada, y Mavis dijo que lo más seguro era que Juvia y Gray tardaran un buen tiempo en contactar con alguien. A Juvia si no le mentirían sobre el objeto, eso era lo que ella más deseaba.

Y debajo de ese árbol con las piernas cruzadas Lisanna no dejaba de mirar al maestro pidiendo respuestas, este tenía una mirada perdida hacía el horizonte. Trataba de empezar una conversación pero este decía solo «espera» y volvía a ignorarla. Ya el sueño le estaba ganando y no dudaría en quedarse dormida allí, en el pasto, con la brisa de la noche soplando a su rostro.

Pero entonces, apareció la primera con el objeto cubierto en su brazo. Makarov se levantó del pasto y fue a recibirlo, Mavis sonrió.

― Todo perfecto―fue lo que dijo.

Makarov ocultó lo alegre que estaba, Lisanna se encontraba presente y ella podría saber que tramaban algo.

Desalojó el objeto de su manta y lo dejó al aire, Lisanna se le quedó mirando.

― Es un objeto mágico y quiero que tú lo pruebes―dijo Makarov respondiendo a la pregunta en su cara.

Y así fue como transcurrió su noche, yendo de un lado para otro, asegurándose de que los demás les fuera bien. Después de Lisanna le siguió Elfman, y después de este le siguió Mirajane. Ninguno se negó a probarlo, todos confiaban demasiado en el maestro para saber que él no los pondría en una situación riesgosa.

Mientras él se encargaba de Mirajane, Mavis había decidido buscar en los bares de Magnolia a Cana Alberona porque la chica no se encontraba en Fairy Girls. Eso era un problema porque la chica cambiaba más de bar que de ropa interior, claro que Mavis no había tratado con esa experiencia de buscar a un borracho pero nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil.

Y lo menos que esperaba Makarov era que en medio de su plan con Mirajane, Laxus Dreyar apareciera al otro lado caminando hacia él. Miró el objeto tan expuesto, no podría proceder delante de su nieto.

El maestro se perdió de ver la manera tan magnifica en que Mirajane miraba a Laxus Dreyar, pero inmediatamente lo ocultó. Laxus no dejaba de ser Laxus, porque ni siquiera una mirada le dio cuando se plantó en frente de ellos, pero él sabía que ella se encontraba allí.

―Laxus―dijo Makarov con… ¿inconformidad?

Laxus sonrió.

― Puedes proceder, no seré un estorbo―accedió.

Makarov cerró los ojos.

Mirajane miraba todo con cierto interés.

― Cuando diga que gires, tú giras la manilla―le dijo Makarov a Mirajane y procedió a hacer lo que debía hacer.

Laxus no se perdió ni un solo detalle. Así que cuando Mirajane desapareció, lo primero que hizo fue hablar.

― Muy ingenioso.―opinó.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―preguntó Makarov.

― Tenía un mal presentimiento ―hizo una mueca.

― Y yo pensando que habías ido de misión―admitió lentamente Makarov viendo el peligro de todo esto, si Mavis se aparecía con Cana, Laxus no los dejaría proceder.

― Lamentablemente no, me he dado cuenta de que mientras la borracha siga suelta por ahí no me dejaras en paz.― compartió el rubio.

― Interesante― sólo dijo Makarov, levantándose del pasto y llevando el objeto con él. El lugar de reunión de Mavis y de él tendría que ser cambiado, Laxus sabía de este y sí en cualquier momento Mavis aparecía con Cana, Laxus interferiría.

Empezó a caminar lejos de su nieto.

― ¿A dónde vas?―preguntó Laxus al ver que sólo le pasó por un lado.

― Eso no es de tu inconveniencia― le contestó Makarov.

Laxus sólo optó por seguirlo, mientras tenga el objeto a su vista todo estará bien.

Mavis la estaba pasando como el infierno. Si Makarov le hubiera avisado de lo que se encontraría al menos evitaría tanto problemas, pero no, Makarov sólo le dijo que buscara a Cana Alberona, y como ella no se encontraba en ninguno de los cinco bares en Magnolia que había visitado tuvo que excusarse ella misma diciéndose que de seguro estaba en un callejón oscuro borracha y que cualquiera podía abusarla. Era un fantasma, sí, pero no podía hacer tantas maravillas como Makarov creía, y encontrar a una alcohólica no era muy fácil que digamos. El único punto fuerte que tenía era que Cana era una mujer, y las mujeres no eran muy vistas en los bares. Su problema era como preguntarle a alguien si la habían visto, porque, primero, era una fantasma y ellos no la veían, segundo, si podrían verla de seguro la sacarían rápidamente porque tenía cuerpo de niña, y se metería en problemas.

Tuvo que escanear desde las mesas a todas las personas del bar, pero ninguno era mujer y tenía el cabello marrón, sin contar el hippie de cabello largo al que confundió con Cana, de espaldas parecía una mujer, en serio.

Así que, cuando estuvo cansada de tanto caminar se sentó en unos banquillos que encontró y antes que se recordara cuál era su deber, Mavis se durmió.

Y lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que esa noche Cana Alberona no había salido a beber a algún bar, no. Pero ella sí bebió esa noche, ella siempre lo hace, sólo que esta vez estaba teniendo una muy buena reunión con su padre.

Makarov se quedó esperando con Laxus a sus espaldas, dio varias vueltas por Magnolia, compró un helado, y luego siguió caminando esperando que Laxus se cansara pero fue el quien lo hizo y más cuando vio que era muy tarde. Fue a dormir, y Laxus se aseguró de que estuviera lo suficientemente dormido para marcharse y descansar.

Después de todo le esperaba un día de película.

Erza sintió que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones, no podía respirar, sólo duró unos breves segundos que se hicieron demasiado largos para ella. No pudo pensar en nada, su mente permaneció en blanco, su vista se tornó completamente negra. Y luego cayó, no pudo hacer nada para evitar hacerlo, el impacto fue rápido. Chocó contra algo duro, y ahí estaba.

El suelo se movió un poco.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. No era suelo lo que estaba debajo de ella, era un cuerpo. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguirlo.

―Ay―gruñó el cuerpo debajo de ella, su mano se movió y se sobó la cabeza. Pudo reconocer a la persona e inmediatamente se tiró al suelo―esta vez sí segura que era suelo―como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Jellal se dio la vuelta rápidamente, todavía sobándose la cabeza.

― Ya basta, Meredy. Ya hemos hablado de estos juegos.―gruñó somnoliento, no pudo identificar a Erza porque la habitación se encontraba oscura.

Erza no tuvo más opción que preguntar: ― ¿Jellal?

La espalda del chico se tensó antes su voz, y sorprendido, o aterrado, miró sobre su hombro hacía la voz, con la esperanza de que sólo fuera un sueño.

Había una persona allí, no podía definir si era Erza o no, pero había una persona allí que acababa de hablar con la voz de Scarlet.

― ¿Erza?―preguntó, podría ser sólo su imaginación, o alguien montándole una broma, pero que Erza Scarlet se encontrara allí era demasiado estúpido para que cualquiera se lo pudiera creer.

Por la mente de Erza Scarlet pasaron diferentes cosas. Primero, mataría a Mavis porque ahora estaba completamente segura que esto había sido planeado por ella, no sólo podía caer junto a Jellal cuando había muchas personas más en el mundo. Segundo, optó por correr, pero ella no era de las personas que corrían así que no. Tercero, _ese_ no podía ser Jellal, aunque tuviera su voz y sus ojos, podría no ser Jellal. Fue por esa razón que invocó una Katana y la mantuvo detrás de ella.

Erza se levantó del suelo lentamente mientras Jellal prendía una linterna que mantenía sobre una roca. Entonces la luz lo iluminó.

Era él, era Jellal Fernandes, su tatuaje, su cabello, sus ojos, todo era él.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―le preguntó Jellal, igual de sorprendido que ella.

Estaba medio dormido, y se veía muy tierno así, con sus cabellos revueltos y su torso desnudo. No pudo evitar darle una pequeña miradita también al lugar donde se encontraban, era algo parecido a una cueva porque todo lo que la rodeaba eran paredes de piedras. Visualizó una pequeña apertura que podría ser la salida, eso le serviría.

Erza dudó por un momento, pero antes de que Jellal reaccionara ella dirigió su espada a la garganta de él.

Ella agarró su camisa y lo empujó devuelta a la cama, con la espada todavía apuntando a su cuello. Se encontraban en una posición prometedora, sus piernas conteniendo el cuerpo de él para que no hiciera ningún movimiento y sus pechos casi tocándose.

―Tú no eres Jellal―le dijo.

― Ey, Erza, cálmate―pidió Jellal debajo de ella, no quería tener que atacarla.― Soy yo.

Pasos se escucharon detrás de ella, Erza volteó su cabeza lista para atacar pero se encontró con una Meredy muy sorprendida y confundida.

― ¡¿Erza?!―chilló.― ¡¿Por qué estas apuntando a Jellal con tu espada?!

Meredy había estado dormida en la cueva de al lado, entre estas paredes de piedras se podía oír hasta el más mínimo ruidito, ella escuchó el eco de la voz de Jellal y por eso había salido disparada a ver que había sucedido, lo que menos pensó en ver fue a Erza Scarlet apuntándolo con una espada.

Erza miró de Jellal a Meredy, debatiéndose por un momento en que hacer, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no era un sueño, esos eran los verdaderos Jellal y Meredy. No lo había pensado antes, pero eso es un problema.

Desvaneció la espada en su mano y se puso de pie a un lado de la cama.

―Lo siento―se disculpó, Jellal inmediatamente se levantó sin decir una palabra.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― se apresuró a preguntar Meredy.

Jellal la miró de igual manera, esperando respuestas.

― Lo mismo me pregunto―fue lo que les respondió.

Freed estaba gritando. Y cuando digo gritar, es gritar con la voz de una niña.

Mirajane trataba de calmarlo agarrándole por los hombros, pero al parecer su tacto lo hacía gritar más.

Ella sólo había aparecido frente a su cama mientras él leía un libro erótico, él se había asustado pensando en las miles de cosas que el demonio de Mirajane podía hacer en frente de su cama, y ninguna era buena.

Mirajane estaba toda aturdida y apenada, así que sólo se disculpó y salió por la puerta para ir en busca del maestro y pedirle respuestas. No pasó así, justamente cuando estaba cerrando la puerta un viento fuerte la llevó contra esta, al otro lado también escuchó el gemido de dolor de Freed. Buscó por algún enemigo cerca, pero el pasillo estaba solo, irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación de Freed buscando al enemigo, pero sólo se encontraba él y su nariz ahora rota.

Luego de vendarlo Mirajane intentó de nuevo irse, y de nuevo los dos chocaron contra la puerta de madera. Mirajane trató de irse cinco veces más tarde, pero ocurría lo mismo y la nariz de Freed se estaba llevando todo el dolor.

Y fue cuando empezó a gritar. Como una niña.

Mirajane lo calmó diciéndole que podía intentar revertir el hechizo con sus runas, pero una vez intentado y fracasado en el intento, gritó más fuerte. Intentó con varias runas durante toda la noche, cuando ya eran las cinco de la mañana y los dos estaban cansados, Mirajane le propuso de ir al gremio a buscar al maestro.

En el camino se encontraron con Eveergren y Elfman, otro desastre más. Eveergren empujaba a Elfman hacía un lado diciéndole que no sería bueno para su reputación que lo vieran con él, pero Elfman no tenía más opción que permanecer cerca de ella. Pero al ver a su hermana acercándose, corrió hacía ella queriendo abrazarla, pensaba que Mirajane estaría preocupada por no aparecer en toda la noche.

― ¡No corras, Elfman!―le gritó Eveergren empezando a correr detrás de él, ya los dos sabían las consecuencias y Evergreen no quería otro golpe más.

Elfman llegó hasta su hermana y la abrazó. Mirajane se quedó extrañada mirando a Evergreen, quien estaba sin aire.

― Veo que tienen el mismo problema― comentó Freed, mirando a Evergreen y Elfman.

Evergreen lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

― ¿Lo…lo de de…?―juntó sus manos con un fuerte golpe.

Mirajane se separó de su hermano, asintiendo.

― Freed no pudo romperlo, intentamos toda la noche hacerlo.―dijo.

― Igual nosotros…―contestó Evergreen, y Elfman asintió.― Bueno, yo.

― Vamos al gremio por él maestro, Mirajane dice que él fue el que la hizo hacer esto―informó Freed.

―El interrumpió en nuestra casa anoche, dijo que tenía que hablar con cada uno de nosotros en privado―comentó Mirajane, pensativa― yo fui la última, el segundo fue Elfman y la primera…¡Oh, dios! ¡Lisanna!―miró a Elfman― ¿Sabes dónde está Lisanna?

― No.

― ¡Hay que buscar a Lisanna!―exclamó Mirajane.

― Lisanna ya aparecerá, tenemos que hablar con el maestro.―la interrumpió Freed. ― Ella no está sola, debe haber alguien con ella.

― Bien, pero si no aparece la iremos a buscar―le dijo.

Todos se pusieron en camino hacía el gremio justo cuando Laxus Dreyar lo hacía. Su equipo literalmente se abalanzó contra él pidiendo ayuda, pero Laxus se mantuvo ajeno a la situación, y eso no se le pasó de largo a Mirajane.

Cuando iban llegando al gremio, el mago de hielo y la maga del agua permanecían sentados a un lado de la puerta cerrada. Juvia le daba miradas furtivas a Gray pero este sólo parecía fastidiado, llevaba también unas ojeras de muerte que hablaban por sí mismas.

Juvia se levantó cuando vio venir al grupo de chicos.

―Déjame adivinar ―dijo Freed al detenerse.―, no pueden alejarse.

― ¿Co-cómo lo saben?―preguntó Juvia sorprendida. Mavis sólo le dijo lo que tenía que saber, no que también lo haría con los demás.

― Estamos iguales―Evergren señaló a ellos.

― Y, desgraciadamente el maestro no ha aparecido.―murmuró un enojado Gray por no poder dormir.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no ha aparecido?!―exclamó Evergreen aterrorizada.― ¿Han ido a buscarlo en su casa?

― No estaba.―respondió Gray mirando hacia la nada.

Laxus Dreyar frunció el ceño, él se había asegurado de que el viejo que quedara dormido antes de irse. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó del grupo sin decir una palabra, Makarov estaba jugando con él.

Todos miraron muy extrañados como Laxus Dreyar se iba.

― ¿Va a ir a buscar al Maestro?―preguntó Freed esperanzado.

―Quizás―respondió Mirajane, mirando a Laxus marcharse.

―Ey, Mirajane, ¿No tienes tú las llaves de repuesto?―le preguntó Eve, no quería estar de pie esperando a Makarov.

― Las tengo en casa…Elfman, ¿Puedes ir a buscarlas?―le preguntó a su hermano.

Evergreen señaló entre Elfman y ella.

― Inseparables, ¿Recuerdas? Debería ser ¿Pueden ustedes ir a buscarlas? Y no, no quiero.

― Esta bien, iré a buscarlas con Freed―respondió Mirajane.― Camina, Freed.

Y así se fueron ellos dos también, quedándose los cuatros restantes sin habla.

― Este…―Evergreen se sentó a un lado de Juvia.― ¿Quién fue el que terminó cayendo en él juego?

― Fue Juvia.―contestó la maga de agua apenada, esto para ella no era ningún juego, era una bendición poder estar con Gray.

― Sí, ya me lo imaginaba…―respondió Evergreen, Juvia no se sintió ofendida por su comentario.― ¿Cómo fue?

― Este…este…―Juvia se sonrojó fuertemente― Gray…Gray-sama…

― Estaba tomando una ducha―respondió Gray primero que Juvia, este no parecía tan apenado.

Evegreen abrió la boca sorprendida.

―No, no, no es lo que crees.―se apresuró a decir Juvia, más roja todavía.

― ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Viste a Gray desnudo, pervertida!―la acusó Eve.

― En realidad apareció al otro lado de la ducha, así que no me vio―aclaró Gray.

―Exa-exactamente.―dijo Juvia, asintiendo.

― ¿A qué hora ocurrió?―preguntó Elfman.

― Doce y media.―respondió Gray.― ¿Ustedes?

― Cuando él maestro fue a vernos eran las doce y media también.―respondió Elfman.― Primero fue Lisanna, luego yo y Mira de última.

― ¿El maestro?― preguntó Juvia confundida.― Mavis fue la que apareció en mi puerta.

― ¡¿Mavis está dentro de esto también?!― Evergreen estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos.― ¡Los mataré a los dos cuando los vea! ¡Esto no es divertido!

― Y un momento, ¿Saben con quién está Lisanna-san?―les preguntó Juvia.

― En algún momento tiene que aparecer…―respondió Elfman.

― ¿Qué hay de Laxus?―preguntó Gray― Él está sólo, entonces no debe ser el gremio completo.

― Juvia cree que sólo son parejas―comenta la maga de agua, recordando que Mavis le había dicho que el objeto era del amor, para unir parejas.

Evergreen miró a Elfman a su lado, y a Gray y Juvia por otro. La maga de agua podía tener razón.

― ¿Y entonces que hace Mirajane con Freed?―le preguntó, como si ella supiera la respuesta.

― ¿Amor?― Juvia frunció el ceño pensándolo.

― Nah, mejor esperemos que el Maestro aparezca.―opinó Evegreen.

Y así permanecieron hasta que Mirajane y Freed aparecieron para abrir el Gremio.

― Y una pregunta, Gray―dijo Evergreen mientras tanto.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Qué hacías a las doce de la noche dándote un baño?―preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué? ¿No puedo darme un baño a las doce de la noche?

― Es solo que es algo…no sé, ¿Extraño?

― Pues, para mí no lo es.

― ¿Juvia no te preguntó lo mismo?

― No.― respondió Gray fastidiado.

― Yo como tú, Juvia, lo haría. Eso está algo extraño.

― Ya cállate, Eve― le reprendió el mago de hielo.

― ¡Hey! ¡No mandes a callarme, estúpido!


End file.
